songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 6
This contest was the fifth contest of the Great Song Contest. Great Song Contest 5 was the 6th edition of this contest. After Sergey Lazarev´s win in the 5th GreatVision Song Contest with his song "7 tsifr", he reached 148 points. The Contest move to . It was the first time for to host this Contest. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Forty-three '''countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. So far is this edition the biggest Edition in the GreatVision history. '''Thirdteen '''countries debut this edtion, , , , , , , , , ¹ , , , & join GreatVision Song Contest. '''Two countries return & return after a break of one & two editions and five 'countries withdraw from the Contest, these countries are , , , and . Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 5th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that C1R applied. Those were the following: * The venue must be available for at least 3 to 4 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of July and End August 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Only four cities had applied to host the contest: the capital city Moscow, Saint Petersburg, Kalinigrad and Sochi. But Kalinigrad withdraw, because the had now location for the big shows. Location '''Moscow '''is the capital and the largest city of Russia with 12.2 million residents within the city limits and 16.8 million within the urban area. It is the capital of the Central Federal District and Moscow Oblast. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific center in Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among world's largest cities, being the 13th largest metro area, the 17th largest agglomeration, the 16th largest urban area, and the 9th largest within limits city worldwide. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia making it the world's most populated inland city. The city is well known for its unique architecture which consists of many different historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its brightly colored domes. With over 40 percent of its territory covered by greenery, it is one of the greenest capitals and major cities in Europe and the world, having the largest forest in an urban area within its borders—more than any other major city—even before its expansion in 2012. Venue ' Olympic Stadium, known locally as the Olimpiyskiy or Olimpiski, is a large indoor arena, located in Moscow, Russia. It was built for the 1980 Summer Olympics and, divided into two separated halls, hosted the basketball and boxing events. A part of the Olimpiyskiy Sports Complex, it makes up one architectural ensemble with another venue, constructed at the same time, the Swimming Pool. The venue is so large, that up to 80,000 people can occupy its space. It has hosted the Davis Cup finals and Bandy World Championships on several occasions, and is the home of the Kremlin Cup tournament. It was the world's first indoor bandy arena. When smaller indoor sports are held at the venue, such as tennis or basketball, only 1/4 of the floor space is used. Capacity at this configuration can vary between 10,000 and 16,000 people. The arena hosted the 1999 FIBA EuroStars game and the 2005 Euro league Final Four. The stadium can hold up to 16,000 people for televised events. In May 2014, the city of Moscow auctioned 65% of shares in the stadium that it previously controlled; oil company ZAO Neftegazprod won the auction, paying 4,672 billion rubles (approximately €100 million). Format Semi Final allocation draw The Big 6 consiting of the Host Country , , , , & was first drawn, to decide in which of the both Semi-finals they must vote and on which number they perform in The Grand Final. After this the remaining 37 Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi Finals and decide in which of them, they will perform. The Allocation Draw was held on the 09th August 2015. All Songs must be send until the 13th August 2015. Running order The running order of the semi-finals was randomly done. The running order will revealed on 09th August 2015. Returning artist National selections Other countries Withdrawing countries Here is a list of all countries they withdraw so far, all of this countries can take by an other users * On 8th August 2015 Armenian Broadcaster announced will not return to the Contest * On 23rd July 2015 Azerbaijan annouced there withdraw from GreatVision because the head of delegation will be on holiday from some weeks. On 4th August the head of delegetion return with Hungary & Aland Islands to the Contest * On 8th August 2015 Canary Islands Broadcaster announced will withdraw to an unknown reason * On 8th August 2015 Liechtenstein Broadcaster announced will withdraw to an unknown reason * On 8th August 2015 Luxembourg Broadcaster announced will not return to the Contest * On 8th August 2015 Macedonian Broadcaster announced will not return to the Contest * On 8th August 2015 Portugese Broadcaster announced will withdraw to an unknown reason * On 8th August 2015 Romanian Broadcaster announced will withdraw to an unknown reason * On 28th July 2015 the host of delegation change his Country to Denmark and later also to Mexico as a his second Country Results Semi-Final 1 The Semi Final will have 18 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra Vote Big 6 : , , '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Semi final: Semi-Final 2 The Semi Final will have 19 Entries, 10 of them will qualified for the Grand Final. All Participants in the Semi Final must vote. *Extra Vote Big 6 : , , '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Semi final: 'Ranking of the Non-qualifiers ' Here is a list of all non-qualifers of GVSC #06. Their are ranked of thier results in points. *When to countries have the same points, their are ranked alphabetic. Grand Final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap: All 43 Countries are vote for their favorites Songs and decide who will be the Winner. '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Ewa Farna (Polish representative in the second edition) # Molly Sandén (Aland & Swedish representative in the second edition & thrid edition) # Salma Hayek # TBA # Tamta # TBA # Ewan McGregor # Park-Jae Sang # TBA # TBA # Jacqueline Fernandez # Palina Rojinski # Monika Linkyte (Lithuanian representative in the second edition & fifth edition) # Indila # Bjork (Icelandic representative in the second edition) Marjetka Vovk Dami Im Katrine Lukins Son Pascal (Kazakh representative in the fourth edition) Carly Rae Jepsen Ayumi Hamasaki Gülşen Delta Goodrem Ellen DeGeneres Stan Antipariotis Scot Mills TBA Jimmy Fallon Zlata Ognevich (Azerbaijani & Ukranian representative in the second edition & fouth edition) Nikolaj Koppel Boggie Stig Rästa Kokoro (Israeli representative in the fifth edition) Julie Berthelsen Sergey Lazarev (Winner of the fifth edition) TBA Ryan Dolan Petra Mede Saara (Finnish representative in the fifth edition) Alexandra Joner (Norwegian representative in the third edition) Joanna Klepko Natalia Kelly Ricky Martin